


Nudge in the Right Direction

by ItsYourLocalBi



Series: Dream SMP [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: BAMF Alexis | Quackity, Good Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Jealous Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Wilbur Soot Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29297364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsYourLocalBi/pseuds/ItsYourLocalBi
Summary: Prompt: I would love to see Wilbur being possessive and jealous over Dream because Schlatt decided to hit on him because he's cute and he knows it would piss Wilbur off.You know what? So would I.Schlatt wasn't good at being the supportive friend. That wasn't going to stop him though. It was high time Wilbur stopped looking so defeated whenever Dream was occupied with his friends.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot
Series: Dream SMP [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139846
Comments: 10
Kudos: 225





	Nudge in the Right Direction

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of First Meeting, but it is in no way necessary that you read that first in order to comprehend this story. I struggled a bit writing this, but my friend helped me to get through it and I really like how it turned out, so, enjoy!

Schlatt wasn't necessarily interested in the love lives of his friends. It didn't matter to him what was going on with them unless it was clearly making one person continuously upset. Other than that, he couldn't care less who was going out with who.

What he was interested in was getting Wilbur to stop looking so defeated every time George or Sapnap would catch Dream's attention over him. Schlatt knew a few things for absolute certain in his life, and one of them was that Wilbur Soot did not do "defeated." So obviously, he had to step in.

Now, one might say that "stepping in" in this situation should be something like giving Wilbur a pep-talk, or just straight up telling Wilbur that Dream was most definitely into him. However, Schlatt was not very good at being a "supportive friend," or so he'd been told. So the next logical step was to completely and utterly shamelessly flirt with Dream right in front of Wilbur in hopes that the musician wouldn't take that shit from him.

In a moment of wisdom however, he decided to actually ask someone if this plan was the best way to get Wilbur to snap out of it. His wisdom was limited though, so the person he asked wound up being Quackity, who was all too supportive. In fact, Quackity was so excited by the idea that he even went so far as to offer his help by flirting with Wilbur in case making him jealous didn't do anything and they needed to make Dream jealous. Schlatt thought it was a nice thought, but he doubted he would need the backup. Even so, he told the younger he would keep that in mind as well as to not to do anything until Schlatt said otherwise.

A foolproof plan. Not a plan that could backfire in anyway, shape or form.

He found the perfect opportunity to execute said plan the next day. He didn't even have to go anywhere before there was a knock on his door. Schlatt opened it and blinked. How the universe worked in mysterious ways.

"Hey Dream. What brings you here?"

The masked man sighed. "I'm collecting reports on every citizen's satisfaction with the city."

"Oh? Well that's thoughtful."

"It was Wilbur's idea, so, yeah." Schlatt had to resist a smirk. Of course it was. "Anyways, what are your pros and cons about the way the system works? I can't promise every con will be completely dealt with, but we're trying to see what the biggest things are to work on first."

"Of course," he nodded. "As a matter of fact, why don't you walk with me?"

"What?"

"I think better when walking," he said, shrugging. A complete lie, but he wanted to get to a place where Wilbur would see. Besides, it wasn't like he had anything in his life to focus on other than helping his friend stop being a pushover.

Hmm. Maybe he had some self reflection to do.

They walked and talked for a little while, and to his credit, Dream was actually writing his criticisms of the city down, no matter how ridiculous or on the spot they were in order to keep his attention until they found Wilbur. At one point he even said that some of the flowers were too bright. He was pretty sure Dream knew he was joking with that one, yet the masked man still jotted it down.

Finally, Schlatt spotted Wilbur, who was perched on a windowsill of of the community house, strumming his guitar. He looked up to see the two of them and waved, and Schlatt saw the awkward wave Dream sent back. Perfect.

"And last but not least," he started, walking up the path to the large building. "I especially have some things to say about this place." He nodded to Wilbur, who slid down to join them. "Hey Will."

"Hey Schlatt. Dream, I collected reports on the other half of the citizens. Where do you want them?"

"Good, just follow me. Schlatt's the last person anyways, we can go over them in my office."

The set up could not have been more perfect.

"Yeah, actually," Schlatt spoke up. "That's what I wanted to say."

"Hmm?" Dream prompted.

"Yeah, no the only criticism here is that we haven't done anything 'fun' in that office of yours," he said, putting his hand in his pockets and leaning in a little, waggling his eyebrows.

It was quiet. Then Wilbur snorted. He did so again before giggling, and Schlatt would bet that Dream was rolling his eyes behind that mask of his.

"Oh, yeah, totally. That's exactly what I was thinking. You just, you just read my mind," he said, sarcasm dripping from every word.

"Yeah, and my pros are just how absolutely sexy you look today. Even-" he struggled to keep a straight face. "Even hotter than usual."

Wilbur was full on laughing at this point, and Schlatt felt his grin go a bit forced. Why wasn't the fucker getting angry? He was trying to help him.

"I'm sure you're right Schlatt," Wilbur laughed. "He doesn't look like he's been awake for three days straight at all." Dream flipped Wilbur off to which the musician only giggled harder.

"Fuck you too, Wilbur," the masked man said, but a smile was evident in his voice.

"You really can't argue with me, though. You're on what? You're fifth cup of coffee for the day? Fucking sleep."

"Hey now, Will, lay off him. He's too sexy to listen to you anyways," Schlatt said casually, putting an arm around Dream's shoulder.

"What Schlatt said," Dream agreed. "I'm way too sexy to take this bullshit."

"Whatever you say, man," Wilbur shrugged easily and Schlatt grit his teeth. Why the fuck wasn't he getting pissed?

He went in harder, complimenting Dream left and right as the three of them made their way to the office, still draping himself over Dream the whole way. He tried more sexual humor. This only served to make Dream retaliate with equally crude remarks, Wilbur even joining in. He went with the more romantic approach, which only led to more eye-rolling. He was getting frustrated. This wasn't making Wilbur do anything. He wasn't even being taken seriously. Had he lost his touch? Was this what it felt like for Quackity?

He wound up leaving the community house under the guise of having promised to meet with someone, which wasn't a lie at all, really.

Wilbur wouldn't get jealous when he flirted with Dream, huh? It looked like he was going to have to take the offer Quackity had given him after all. He sure hoped Dream had a possessive streak.

___________

Quackity laughed at his failure.

He wasn't expecting anything less, but it still stung a little.

"Just who does that guy think he is?" Schlatt exclaimed. "First he gets all sad whenever Dream wants to spend time with his friends instead of him, but when I flirt with him, noooooo! He turns into this hearty chucklefuck who doesn't care! I'm doing this for him! Fuck that! "

"Hey man, it's- ha! I mean, it's probably just because- because, you know?"

"Because what?"

"You know." he drawled, still laughing. "'Cause Dream doesn't have a history of being interested in you. I mean, with George and Sapnap, those three go wayyyy back, and Dream wasn't exactly subtle with the feelings he had for the two before Wilbur got here." Quackity stretched out, dangling off the edge of Schlatt's bed upside down while said man paced. "He's incredibly close to the two of them. Given that, obviously Wilbur's not going to care much when you flirt with Dream because he knows you're- you're kind of just like that and Dream's not really into you."

Fuck. He was right.

"You knew this wasn't gonna work from the beginning, didn't you?"

"No. Well- well, I mean- I had my doubts, I'll admit. But I thought, you know, maybe you were onto something. There's a reason I offered to help you."

Schlatt was getting a headache. He wanted a drink. "Since when did you get so smart?" He asked.

"I used to be a law student in my old world, baby. I'm good at getting to what makes people work, right? The little ticks and shit. How else do you think I get under people's skin?" He asked with a wide smile, pointing at his face as he rolled onto his stomach. "Anyways, you came to take me up on my offer, right? I still say- I still say flirting with Wilbur's the best bet."

"And you're sure about that?" Schlatt crossed his arms, staring the younger down.

"Oh yeah. Out of the two of them, Dream is definitely the more likely to react, even when Wilbur's not really close to the person coming onto him. I mean, even if he doesn't, Wilbur's gonna know something's up, and then maybe the two will actually talk about it."

Schlatt was starting to get a bad feeling about this. Nonetheless, he agreed. "Okay. Do what you have to do."

___________

He watched in horror as Quackity ran as fast as he could, hopped up on three speed potions and two God apples, Dream hot on his tail, arrows just barely missing him.

Some context.

Schlatt had walked with Quackity, who was all confidence, to go find Wilbur, who, coincidentally, was talking with Dream about the results of the interviews with the citizens in front of the community house.

"I'm suddenly not sure about this," Schlatt said when they spotted the two. 

"Don't worry, I have a plan," Quackity responded, patting him on the back, which didn't help the growing dread at all. "Just watch."

And watch he did. 

"Hey, Dream! Wilbur!" Quackity called out and the two looked up from their papers. "How are you guys doing today?"

"Hey Big Q," Wilbur greeted him. "How's it going?"

"Actually, my man, not very good. You see, I've realized something about this town that I really find unacceptable, and I need to add it to my interview from yesterday."

"Go ahead," the taller man encouraged, and Schlatt could feel Dream's annoyance from seven blocks away.

"Yeah, go ahead Quackity," the masked man prompted, politely monotone in a way that really rubbed Schlatt the wrong way. "What is it?"

"Well, you see Dream, my house is simply not close enough to Wilbur's. I have to walk all the way across two streets to even see him, and that just won't do anymore." The young man spoke casually and clearly, a kind of seriousness in his voice that Schlatt could only tell was fake because he knew what he was doing. "I just love this man too much to be that far from him at all times so I need a new house."

The response was immediate.

"Yeah, no. You're not getting a new house, Quackity," Dream said dismissively. Wilbur didn't seem to know what do so besides look mildly perturbed. "All the houses nearby Wilbur's are occupied."

That was where Schlatt really started to rethink this plan.

Quackity on the other hand kept right on going. "Yeah, but none of them would really be a good neighbor like I would, you see? I could trade with someone and then everything else would be none of your issue. I could come over and listen to his songs, and bring Taco Bell. And I- I really would be the best possible neighbor, I'm thinking. I'll take care of him when he's not feeling well, and we'll have sleepovers so that neither of us are lonely at night, you know? Doesn't that sound good Wilbur?"

Wilbur didn't answer for a moment before letting out a choked, "What the actual fuck, Big Q?" He laughed a little, his cheeks going pink as the young man pulled him closer. Schlatt saw the way Dream's head tilted down, his whole presence seeming to radiate warning signals. Quackity was either incredibly brave to ignore them or incredibly stupid, and Schlatt was leaning more towards stupid. If it were his ass on the line right now he would have been gone, but the young man was stubborn.

"I'm just saying it would improve the entire neighborhood. I'd be happy and Wilbur wouldn't have to worry about being left all alone in his house with people who wouldn't visit him."

"Stop it, Quackity," Dream warned.

"Stop what, Dream? I'm just giving my report, and my complaint is that I wanna be close to Wilbur."

"You're not getting a new house!" Dream yelled, exasperated, and Wilbur shrugged Quackity off his back as the masked man stepped forward. Schlatt watched as Quackity backed up and Dream placed himself between the two. "You're pulling some weird- some extremely weird kind of stunt right now, and I don't know what it is, but I'm not going along with it!"

"Oh? Oh really, Dream? Because- 'cause it sounds to me like you're jealous."

Dream froze and Schlatt could see Wilbur's eyes widen.

"Wh- what!?" The masked man stuttered out into the silence, anger and nervousness coloring his tone. "I'm not -"

"Yeah? 'Cause from here it just looks like you're just extremely jealous that I want to be close to Wilbur, and you don't want me getting in the way. Is that why you don't want me to move, so that you don't have to worry about him preferring my company over yours? 'Cause I tell you, I would be - AAHHH!" Quackity let out a high pitched shriek as he ducked to avoid an arrow that Dream had suddenly fired at him. Schlatt slammed himself against the wall as the arrow narrowly whizzed past his nose. "What the hell, man!?" Quackity exploded. "You do not take confrontation well at all- Oh shI-hii-hiT, WAIT! Wait, wait, wait, stOP!" The young man waved his hands in front of him as Dream nocked another arrow. "I'm just saying that you seem to be a bit possessive over him- FUCK!" He escaped another arrow and turned around to start running. He passed Schlatt, who swore he heard a "You take it from here, man," before veering wildly to the right, Dream a second behind him.

Schlatt stood there for a minute, watching as Dream pursued Quackity over hedges and buildings until they were both out of sight. Maybe he shouldn't have had that drink. The hangover, however mild it might have been, was not helping him deal with this. He turned to look at Wilbur, who really did not look like he knew how to process anything that had just happened. "Oh, fine," he sighed to himself quietly. Take it from here he would.

He approached the shocked musician casually. "Hey, Will," he greeted and the man met his gaze, blinking slowly. "What the fuck was all that about? I only caught the bit where Dream tried to kill Quackity," he lied.

"Yeah, kind of hard to miss," Wilbur agreed. "I don't know what the hell Big Q was trying to do, but it didn't work."

"Oh yeah?" He prompted, even though he knew exactly what Quackity had been trying to do. "What did he say?"

"Some weird shit about wanting to be my neighbor," he shrugged. "I don't know, Schlatt, it was very confusing. Dream seems to have it handled though, so. I'm just gonna go back to the office and continue going over the reports."

What the actual fuck, was this man fucking stupid?

"I did hear something about Dream being jealous," he said, crossing his arms. "What was that about?"

Wilbur froze, not looking at him. "Probably something Big Q was going on about to make him upset." He waved a hand dismissively. "It worked, but that's probably because the man really hasn't slept much for a few days, so he's been more on edge." He shifted and readjusted the papers in his hands, sighing. "Maybe this will finally tire him out. If you don't mind, Schlatt, I'm going to get back to work."

No.

"No. You know what, Wilbur? I do mind." He hurried up the steps to block Wilbur's path. "He's trying to kill Quackity for flirting with you, and you're brushing it off like there's no way it's because Quackity was right? That he's jealous?" Wilbur blinked and Schlatt smacked his forehead. "Wilbur Soot, you are an idiot. Get it through your thick skull. He likes you!"

He stood there, breathing heavily as his idiot dumbass friend flushed and looked away. "I know."

What the fuck? "The hell you mean, 'you know'?"

"I'm not a total idiot, you know? I know he likes me. But he loves Sapnap and George more. His feelings for me are practically inconsequential compared to the bond those three have." Wilbur smiled that sad, defeated smile that had gotten them there in the first place and no. Schlatt was not taking this bullshit.

"Alright, Will, look," he sighed, running a hand over his face and pinching the bridge of his nose. "I'm not good at pep-talks, so I'm going to be blunt. Despite how much if a raging idiot you are, you're still my friend. So listen up and listen up close, because I'm only gonna say this once." He stepped down the stairs of the entrance to the community house to stand by Wilbur. "It's not the same thing." He punctuated each word with a jab of his finger. "Those three are the best of friends. Nothing anyone, except for them, can do is going to change that. I've seen them go through some pretty tough shit together, and somehow they always come out on top. But that does not make Dream's feelings for you matter any less." Wilbur opened his mouth as if to object, and Schlatt cut him off quickly. "And before you try to argue with me, you should try listening to how much he talks about you even when you're not around. It's like you hung the moon and stars for him." A smile cracked over Wilbur's face at the sheer annoyance in his tone. "You have been my friend for a long time, Will, and I don't know what happened to make you think you're less than anyone, but Dream certainly doesn't see you that way."

Wilbur blinked, before looking out to see Quackity run by once again, shouting, "YOU'RE NOT REALLY DOING ANYTHING TO MAKE YOU SEEM LESS JEALOUS, MAN! THIS IS TOXIC MASCULINITY 101!!"

"SHUT UP!" Dream yelled back, still firing arrows rapidly, some hitting their target, some not.

Schlatt stared in bewilderment as Wilbur smiled fondly. "Maybe you're right," he said quietly, and Schlatt had to laugh at the absurdity of it all.

"WILBUR!" Quackity screamed, running up to them and hiding behind the musician. "Wilbur tell him to stop killing me! I'm at half a heart!"

Dream was in front of them in an instant, breathing slightly quicker than normal, drawstring pulled back, arrow nocked. "Wilbur, move. Let me kill him."

"It's alright, Dreamy, he was just joking," Wilbur said, confidence radiating from him as he put a hand out to lower the masked man's bow almost casually. "Besides, we've got work to do, remember?" He made his way up the stairs, pulling Dream up with him, and Schlatt did not miss the way his fingers intertwined with the shorter man's. He turned back to look at Schlatt, smiling, a grateful look in his eye. "Thanks for the pep-talk," he said before walking through the door, leaving a visibly confused Dream to follow him.

"The heck are you talking about?" He heard him ask before the door swung shut.

Schlatt let out a sigh of relief before turning to Quackity, who had his hands on his hips, smiling widely once more. The young man beamed with pride and Schlatt raised his eyebrows disbelievingly. "There's no way you knew that would work."

"I told you, man, I know what makes people tick," he reminded him, tapping the side of his head.

"You could have died," Schlatt said flatly.

"It worked, didn't it?" Quackity argued. "You saw that whole hand thing, they're at least going to be talking about it." A flash of doubt crossed his face for a split second. "Right?"

He thought back to the confidence he's seen re-enter Wilbur's eyes before he'd taken Dream inside.

"I guess you're right."

Quackity's smile returned. "Great, I'm starving. Come on." Schlatt followed him back through the streets to where he assumed was going to be a place to eat. He remembered Wilbur's grateful smile and his own mouth curved up slightly. Maybe he wasn't so bad at being a supportive friend.

This was the last time he would "step in" to help with his friends' love lives though.

**Author's Note:**

> Taking requests for these two idiots. Please check the notes of the first work to see boundaries. Tell me what you thinking the comments section below!
> 
> EDIT: I have seen many, multiple requests to do a continuation of What I Never Said, so I figured I'd say something. Yes, I will do that. I am trying to get requests done in order they are requested though, and there are two that came in before those started being requested. As such, I'm debating whether or not I should continue to go in order or go by number of requests for the same thing. I will not discourage people from requesting the same thing as someone else or for encouraging a person's idea. I figured I would say this so that people don't assume I've ignored their request depending on what comes out next. I will try to make sure they all get done unless they go against my boundaries. Thank you all for your support and lovely comments! 'Til next time!


End file.
